


Принц дорог и сосновых иголок

by 006_stkglm, WTF_Kings_2018



Category: Dominion (TV), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angel Wings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: Михаил часто использует крылья в ближнем бою: он способен одним их движением перебить хребет, а кончиками маховых перьев вспороть горло. Разумеется, потом о них приходится кому-то позаботиться.





	Принц дорог и сосновых иголок

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Принц дорог и сосновых иголок  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Ссылка:** [Читать | скачать (Ao3)](http://%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C)  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 972 слова  
>  **Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif), архангел Михаил ([Доминион](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/784289/))  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Михаил часто использует крылья в ближнем бою: он способен одним их движением перебить хребет, а кончиками маховых перьев вспороть горло. Разумеется, потом о них приходится кому-то позаботиться.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Пост-канон. Кроссовер с сериалом [Доминион](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/784289/). Происходит в той же вселенной что и тексты команды **fandom Kings 2017** ["Дитя человеческое"](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213294209.htm?oam#more7) и ["Цвет крови"](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213329080.htm?oam#more5).  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2018 - "Принц дорог и сосновых иголок"

Глубокое осеннее небо над головой медленно темнеет, обещая ясную ночь и зябкое утро. Внизу, в распадке, заросшем кривыми от постоянных ветров и бедной почвы соснами, кипит работа: ставят палатки, роют ямки под костры, натягивают меж деревьев маскировочные сетки — люди Джонатана из колена Бенджаминова устраиваются на ночь. Если Михаил проводит рядом с ними слишком много времени, их судьбы, вероятности их жизней скользят по краю его сознания непрестанной рябью. Так что он вызывается дежурить, забирается на перевал над распадком и долго сидит на еще сохранившем остатки дневного тепла камне, наблюдая, как небосклон медленно подкрашивают первые росчерки приближающегося заката.

Под ботинками поднимающегося снизу человека еле слышно поскрипывают камушки и шуршит опавшая хвоя.

— Ты весь в крови, — говорит Саулов сын.

По устало раскинутым, смятым и ноющим от костей до кончиков перьев крыльям Михаила волной прокатывается дрожь. Он часто использует их в ближнем бою: он способен одним их движением перебить хребет, а кончиками маховых перьев вспороть горло. Он может биться сутки напролет — даже со своим собственным народом, — и уж точно способен позаботиться после этого о себе, но.… На теплом камне уютно; запах сосен почти перебивает вонь крови на его одежде и перьях, и закат — сколько их он видел, и все равно не насчитать и двух одинаковых.

Михаил поворачивается так, чтобы на крылья падало как можно больше света, и, подтянув колено к груди, устраивает на нем подбородок.

— Чтоб меня и всех моих бабочек… — ворчит Джек, как следует оценив ущерб. Михаил тихо фыркает, заставляет встопорщившиеся перья улечься и тихо шипит, когда от движения все ранки разом начинает дергать и саднить.

— Я потихоньку, — успокаивающе шепчет Джек. Михаил улыбается уголком рта и поворачивает голову так, чтобы видеть и его тоже. Руки сына Саулова уверенны и нежны. В котелке с исходящей паром водой, который он принес, плавают чистые тряпки.

Сосредотачиваясь на практических задачах, Джек без конца теребит губы. Вот и сейчас он то втягивает нижнюю в рот, то выпускает, то быстро проходится по ней языком, пока его пальцы, осторожно двигаясь сверху вниз до самых кончиков крыльев, обследуют их на предмет скрытых ран или повреждений.

— Извини, — бормочет он каждый раз, когда приходится убирать сломанные, почти выдернутые или безнадежно смятые перья. Михаил пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз его крыльев касались чьи-то еще руки, кроме его собственных. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы они принадлежали даже не кому-то из братьев, а одному из Его творений. По всему выходит — давно, много столетий назад.

Тихо всплескивает вода в котелке, и теплые ладони возобновляют неторопливый путь по всей длине крыльев сверху вниз, осторожно смывая кровь и грязь, приглаживая, укладывая на место и расправляя то, что пропустили в первый раз. Горячая вода будит боль в потревоженных ранках, но нежные прикосновения быстро ее убаюкивают.

По остывающему боку камня сбегают тоненькие ручейки. Запах крови становится резче, четче, но, по мере того, как Джек, споласкивая тряпицу, продвигается от пера к перу, слабеет. Бледно-розовые сполохи заката густеют, наливаются багрянцем, как будто кровь, что смывает Джонатан из колена Бенджаминова с крыльев своего архангела, не впитывается в ковер из опавших сосновых иголок под их ногами, а утекает на небосклон.

По соснам на гребне перевала пробегает порыв холодного ветра. Где-то недалеко отрывисто кричит оголодавшая птица. Джек настороженно вскидывает голову, но Михаил делает успокаивающий жест — он знает всех тварей Божьих по голосам, и его слух обмануть невозможно.

Джек возвращается к прерванному занятию. Вода в котелке еще теплая; тряпки сплошь покрыты кровавыми разводами. _Вшшшурх_ — еле слышно скользит мокрое полотно по гладким блестящим перьям. Джек принимается за самые маленькие и нежные из них, аккуратно придерживая Михаила между лопаток. Тепло этого прикосновения прожигает насквозь. С кончиков крыльев одна за другой срываются капли, ударяясь о серый камень — кап, кап. Кап… 

Михаил смотрит, и будущее Джека рассыпается перед ним пригоршней разноцветных стеклышек калейдоскопа. Дороги: лесные, горные — одинаково грязные. Смеющийся младенец на руках у хрупкой темноволосой девушки. Дом с белым забором в тени стоящих гордыми свечками тополей. Трон. Плаха. Королевский венец. Расстрельный столб. Голова Джека в руке Сайласа. Голова Сайласа в его руке. Может воплотиться все или ничего из того, что он видит, ведь теперь, когда небеса опустели, подтолкнуть жребий в ту или иную сторону некому. Ну, разве что, кроме Михаила.

Он открывает глаза. Небо от края до края полыхает закатным огнем. Диск раскаленного солнца пока едва-едва задевает краем гребни гор, но через распадок под ними уже перекинулись длинные тени.

— Готово, — говорит Саулов сын, и Михаил еще какое-то время ощущает прикосновение его ладони, будто оно выжжено у него на коже.

— Завтра двинемся дальше на север. Возмущение тем, что Голиафы остаются в столице, там сильнее всего… — Джек вглядывается в пологие пики Гидеонского хребта, отмечающие границу с Гефом. Его профиль отчетливо вырисовывается на фоне неба цвета огня, крови и гелвуйских флагов. Над головой у Саулова сына качается ветка низкорослой сосны, и лучи заходящего солнца, искрами вспыхивая среди зеленых игл, венчают его словно нимбом.

— Значит, на север, — кивает Михаил, садясь прямо, берет протянутый Джеком котелок и принимается оттирать руки.

Внутри, там, где раньше Михаила наполняла воля Отца, по-прежнему зияет пустота размером с Творение. И все же он больше не напоминает себе стрелку сломанного компаса, бессмысленными судорожными рывками бесцельно вращающуюся вокруг своей оси, как это было в первые часы после того, как они остались в мире, где Его больше не было. Джонатан из колена Бенджаминова стоит по правую его руку, словно маяк в ночи. Путеводная звезда с закатанными до локтей рукавами камуфляжной куртки, небрежно расстегнутым воротником, остатками маскировочной краски на лбу и торчащими из волос сосновыми иголками.

Михаил встает, разом оказываясь выше Джека, расправляет крылья, позволяя стечь с них последним каплям воды и отголоскам усталости, и бережным жестом стирает с его лба темное пятно. Джек моргает, щурясь на солнце. Оно опускается все ниже: перевал еще купается в последних багряных лучах, а распадок внизу уже укрыт вечерними тенями. Из лагеря на смену поднимается боец — за ним тянутся запахи еды и дыма, — и Михаил, напоследок обведя взором окоем, разворачивается и идет за своим принцем дорог и сосновых иголок прямо в сгустившуюся в распадке темноту.


End file.
